MY TRUE LOVE
by Sayuki Sakura
Summary: Natsume looses his phone in the park, He meets a lovely girl and falls for her, Natsume wants to force Mikan into loving her. Would they end up together? find out.
1. First Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I don't really know much about Gakuen Alice. I only knew about it from my friends. But I was able to watch some episodes, and I loved it.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

**MY TRUE LOVE**

**Chapter ONE: **First Meeting

Natsume was already 15 years old. He always goes to his father's company every now and then. One day, Natsume was asked by his mother to go with his little sister, Aoi to the park. While Aoi was playing, Natsume's cell phone suddenly rang.

Hello this is Hyuuga natsume speaking, who is this?

It's me your girlfriend, Sumire.

Oh, Sumire it's you. You changed your number?

No I didn't I just got a new line, just for us. So we can always talk without any intrusions.

Fine, so why did you call all of a sudden?

No reason I just miss you so much.

Well if that's the case let's just have another date.

Ahhh! Someone help me please! Natsume! Yelled Aoi.

Natsume ran to help his little sister who was being kidnapped.

Don't worry Aoi I'll save you!

When Natsume caught up with the kidnaper and saved his sister, he did not notice that he dropped his phone while running. When they got home, Natsume was panicking since he lost his brand new phone. He quickly came back to the park. When he finished searching through the whole park, he suddenly got tiered then all of a sudden a beautiful girl walked past by him. Natsume was amazed by her beauty. She suddenly pulled out a cell phone from her pocket. And gave it to Natsume.

Excuse me I believe this is yours.

This is my lost phone, replied Natsume.

Well I'm thankful for you coming. I did not know where I could find you. And someone kept on calling.

What's your name? Asked Natsume.

My name is Sakura Mikan. And you are?

I'm Hyuuga Natsume.

Nice meeting you, Natsume.


	2. The next meeting

**CHAPTER 2: **The next meeting

That night Natsume can't stop thinking about The girl he saw at the park. He could not forget about her beautiful smile, her pinkish lips, her silky hair and her sweet voice. While he was thinking about Mikan, his phone rang it was Sumire.

Hey Natsume how come you did not answer my calls?

I'm sorry for that Sumire. I lost my phone at the park while running after a kidnaper.

Oh! So are you alright?

Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little worried about Aoi, she was really shocked about what just happened to her.

Was she hurt?

No, I was able to catch up with him before he got away with my sister.

You have really been through a lot today. I'll just call you tomorrow.

Ok, night Sumire.

That night Natsume dreamed about Mikan. He did not know why, but while seeing Mikan's smile in his dream made his happy. Next morning, Natsume was in a good mud. He actually smiled at his parents and his sister.

Natsume are you alright? Asked Aoi.

Yeah I'm great, how about you?

I'm feeling much better but I'm still a bit scared.

Well feel better.

Wait Natsume; aren't you going to stay home today?

No, I'm not, I actually have plans today.

Oh... replied Aoi with a frowned face.

Well I have to go.

That morning Natsume had gone to the park and sat at the same bench that he met Mikan. It was already 12 in the afternoon. It was very hot. Natsume had not yet eaten anything and the heat made him drowsy. Suddenly a burst of air came to his face. And he saw someone. It was Mikan, but because of the very his temperature Natsume fainted. When Natsume woke up he was in this big room. Suddenly someone opened the door. Natsume's heart was beating faster and faster.

Oh Natsume you're awake.

Mi-Mikan!

You should not have stayed at the park that long especially when it's very hot. You're just lucky I saw you.

Yea I am lucky. And besides I only stayed there so long so I can find you. Well you ended up finding me.

Mikan suddenly giggled.

What's so funny Mikan?!

Well it's the expression on face.

What's wrong with my face?

Nothing Natsume, it's just that you look unlike yourself your actually smiling unlike when we met yesterday. (Small giggles from Mikan)

Ding dong!

Oh someone's at the door, wait here Natsume.

Hi Mikan

Oh Ruka it's you! You look amazing.

Mikan... (Called Natsume with a silent voice)


	3. The rivalry

**Chapter 3: **The rivalry

Oh Natsume it's you, um I'd like you to meet Ruka, one of my best friends.

Hi nice to meet you Natsume.

Um, yeah nice to meet you to, Ruka.

I'll get us some food, what would you like Ruka? Natsume?

Anything Mikan. Said Natsume and Ruka.

Oh ok I'll be right back.

So Natsume do you have any relationship to Mikan?

No, no I don't I'm just her friend.

Well that's good to hear.

What do you mean?

I mean that's good, because I'm one of Mikan's admirers

I'm back, help yourselves. Said Mikan with an angel like smile.

Well it's getting late, thank you for the wonderful evening Mikan see you tomorrow said Ruka.

How about you Natsume aren't you going home?

Maybe later.

So Mikan, do you like Ruka?

Mikan was shocked by Natsume's question.

Yes I like him but I can never tell him that.

Why not?

It's just that I can't

Oh.

And how about you Natsume, I'm sure you must have someone you like.

Actually I have a girlfriend, her name is Sumire.

Wow I'm so happy for the both of you.

Thanks (frowned)

Well it is getting late thank you for everything. Night.

Natsume could not stand the temptation any more, staring into her pinkish lips and crystal clear eyes he suddenly kissed Mikan on the lips. And Natsume did not know why but his heart was filled with joy that he had never felt before. It was if all his troubles have vanished and something prevented them from coming back.


	4. Brocken Heart

**CHAPTER 4: **Broken Heart

When Natsume arrived in his family's mansion, He locked himself in his room. With Mikan's voice in his head:

How dare you Natsume! How can you do that to me! After I helped you twice. (Crying)

I did not mean to kiss you Mikan.

At that very instant tears flowed down from his eyes and he slept with pain and regret.

"I should not have done that now she's really mad with me."(Whispered Natsume in his dreams)

That morning, Natsume kept on staring at his phone remembering how they first met. Natsume could no longer stand the pain so he quickly got up and ran to Mikan's house. He knocked at the door.

Natsume...I don't want to talk to you!

Mikan please let me explain.

How can you do that to me?! You have a girlfriend and I told you I like Ruka!

Is that true Mikan? Asked Ruka.

Ruka! Um yes, it's true.

Natsume knew he could not do anything now that Ruka knows. So he ran away afraid of more pain. Afraid of hearing Ruka say I love you to Mikan and seeing them kiss in front of his eyes but Natsume did not know that Mikan actually felt pity on him and did not answer Ruka. Natsume's phone suddenly rings.

Natsume what have you been doing these last couple of days?

Nothing Sumire.

Natsume is there someone else?

Natsume stayed quiet for a while with his head down and said:

No there is no one else I love you and only you Sumire.

I love you to Natsume.


	5. Dream night

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

**CHAPTER 5:** dream night

The Next Day Natsume called Sumire and asked her if she could spend the entire day with her.

Off course Natsume, I'd love to spend the day with you.

Natsume and Sumire went to the movie theatre, the mall, under water museum, the park and finally the beach. Even though Natsume spent the entire day with Sumire he still knew perfectly that he never felt anything for Sumire.

Oh Natsume this is wonderful, said Sumire while she puts her head on Natsume's shoulder.

Yeah.... great..... Replied Natsume with a dull voice

Natsume..

Sumire then sat up strait, faced Natsume and kissed him. Natsume closed his eyes and pretended it was Mikan but he could not feel the same way as he felt when he kissed Mikan.

This isn't right said Natsume in his head.

Natsume then pushed Sumire away.

Sorry Sumire but for 5 months I have been pretending to like you. But now I can't hold this on any longer I'm already in love with someone, a girl of beauty and kindness she is the exact opposite of you, she does not boss anyone around and knows how to apologise. Good bye Sumire.

Natsume! Crying.

Natsume when to Mikan's house again even though he knows Mikan is still mad at him.

Mikan open up please! Mikan!

What do you want now Natsume!

Mikan I'm really sorry with what I did, Mikan please forgive me.

Mikan saw the sincere face of Natsume and let him in.

Thank you Mikan.

Natsume noticed that Mikan was red, like she has been crying.

What happened Mikan?

Nothing Natsume.

Mikan please I want to help.

Why? Said Mikan with wet eyes

Because I want to make it up to you, and because.... I love you Mikan.

Natsume... blushing

So Mikan please tell me.

Ok, remember yesterday when we were fighting Ruka heard me say I like him after you run away I felt really bad so I did not answer Ruka's love. He got real upset and threatened to hurt me if I don't answer him.

What happened next Mikan?

I just started running and running, when it got dark I just gone back here and locked all the doors and windows.

Natsume stood up from the couch and walked over to Mikan. He went on his knees and hugged Mikan tight.

Don't worry Mikan I'll protect you I promise.

Mikan started to blush red; she got down from where she was sitting and hugged Natsume back. Mikan knew perfectly well that she felt something for Natsume as well. Natsume thought Mikan would be safer if she stayed with him so he took Mikan to his mansion.

Natsume your mansion is so big! Said Mikan amazed

Here is your room Mikan.

Wow!

Here is the key to your room. If you need anything just ring the bell ok?

Ok Natsume.

Well bye.

Where are you going Natsume?

I'm going to my room

Where is your room Natsume?

My room is upstairs, six doors from the stairs.

Your room is really far from mine...

Huh?

Natsume.

Yeah?

Nothing.

That night Mikan got really scared because she was all alone in such a big room. She got off the covers, walked to the stairs and found Natsume's room. He knocked at the door.

Mikan?

Um Natsume I'm really scared at my room, can I sleep here for tonight?

Sure I'll sleep on my sofa.

Natsume you don't have to sleep on the sofa.

What do you mean?

Well your bed is big enough for the two of us and...

Wait you want us to sleep together?

Well yes, were not gonna do anything wrong.

So Mikan got on Natsume's bed, covered herself with Natsume's blanket and closed her eyes. Natsume did the same thing and went to bed.

It was 2 in the morning when Mikan woke up because of a bad dream. She opened her eyes and saw that she was hugging Natsume while she was asleep. She looked at Natsume and thought he was really handsome/cute. She put her hand at Natsume's head and took his bangs away from his face. Then she placed her hand at his chick and put her head close to his, and before she knew it their lips were touching.

"I think I'm in love with him"

Mikan wasn't aware Natsume woke up until she opened her eyes.

NATSUME!

Mikan blushed a bright red and could no longer speak.

Mikan... Said Natsume while touching his lips.

Natsume faced Mikan and said;

I thought you felt nothing for me Mikan?

I thought so to but... while I watched you sleep I began to realize that I like you, a lot. This feeling is different from the way I felt for Ruka. So I'm sorry for kissing you.

Natsume closed his eyes and kissed Mikan back.

I love you Mikan.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***


	6. Tragic Incident

**Chapter 5:** Tragic Incident

That night Natsume could not sleep. He knew perfectly well he does not love Sumire. The only thing on his mind was Mikan.

I'm such an idiot.

*phone ringing*

That must be Sumire again....

"hello?"

.....Mikan?

Yeah, its me.

Why are you calling?

No reason...*sniff*

Wait are you crying?

Uh, no.

What happened?

Well my mom is here in the hospital...

Is Ruka there with you?

No, he's phone was on voice mail.

Wait there.

Natsume quickly got dressed and left with his new ferary.

Mikan!

Natsume...

Are you alright?

Yeah, but the doctor said my mother may not survive.

Natsume hugged Mikan and whispered;

Don't worry, I'll always be here for you.

Thank you, Natsume.

Excuse me miss Mikan, but your mom can't handle it anymore. We can no longer cure her 's about to die.

Mikan began crying.

Can I please see her?*sniff*

Of course.

Mom.

There you are Mikan,

Mom I don't want to lose you.

Mikan, smile please.

Mom.

Mikan I don't want to die seeing you so sad.

Mikan tries to make a small smile.

That's my girl, don't cry anymore ok, you have someone here who loves you not only me.

Who mom?

Look behind you.

Mikan turns and see's Natsume standing there. As Mikan stares at Natsume her mom passed away.

I love you...Mikan.

She's gone.

Yeah,

Let me take you home Mikan.

Ok.*sniff*

Natsume and Mikan drove off. And when they reached Mikan's house...

Natsume will you walk me to my door?

Sure.

Thank you Natsume.

Huh?

Never mind, Would you like to come in?

Sure, I guess.

So what are you planning to don't now?

I'm not sure.

Natsume kept silent. He then removed his silver necklace and handed it to Mikan.

What is this for Natsume?

Read the inscription.

"You are not alone"

I want you to have it.

Thanks Natsume.

Well I better be off now.

Wait Natsume!

Natsume turns around. Mikan then runs towards him and kisses Natsume on the lips.

What was that for Mikan?

I'm not sure I just felt like I wanted to do that. Well good night.

Yeah good night.

After Natsume had left, Mikan can't explain it but she knows that she might have feelings for Natsume.


	7. First Date

**CHAPTER 7: **First Date

The next day;

*ring ring*

Hello?

Natsume, its me Mikan.

Oh Mikan, where did you get my land line number?

You left a card here.

Ah, so what's up?

Are you busy today?

Not really, why?

Agh.... would you like to spend the day with me?!?!

Are you asking me on a date?

Yes.

Ok, I'll go around your house at 7

Ok.

*end of call*

Natsume was already finished getting dressed so he went to Mikan's house. When he got there he rang the door bell.

Natsume, your 30 minutes early.

Oh sorry.

It's ok, I'm almost ready, can you wait for a while?

Sure.

After 10 minutes...

I'm done.

Natsume could not take his eyes off of Mikan.

You look really good Mikan.

Thank you Natsume.

So where do you wanna go?

Um...any where is fine as long as I'm with Natsume.

Natsume was shocked with Mikan's answer. His faced turned red and he began to get nervous.

Natsume are you alright?

Yeah.

Let's go then.

K.

Natsume wasn't sure where to take Mikan so he took her to the Mall and at the beach.

The sun set sure is beautiful isn't it?

Yeah it is.

Natsume then moved his hand towards Mikan's hand and held it.

Wait Mikan I wanna show you my favourite place here.

Natsume ran while holding Mikan's hand. He took her inside a dark cave and when they got out Mikan saw the most beautiful sight. The water was still blue even thou its already sun set. Birds and all kinds of animals were there and the trees where all so beautiful.

N: Its beautiful isn't it?

M: It sure is, Natsume.

Natsume and Mikan sited close to each other. Mikan rested her head at Natsume's shoulder as they watched the sun set.

M:Thank you Natsume for this amazing day.

N: Welcome Mikan.


End file.
